fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Haru, Melissa
Melissa is the second cure in the series Artsy *Precure. Her main theme color is pink, while her sub-color is yellow. She represents kindness and baking. Her parents both own a cupcakery, inspiring her to become a baker as well. She mostly enjoys decorating the sweets and seeing the smiles her sweets give to her friends. Appearance In her casual form, she has strawberry blonde hair with long straight bangs that go right above the eyes, with orange as her eye color and "toffee" as her skin color. On her neck, she wears a yellow collar with a red cherry attached with a green stem. For her top, she wears a very short sleeve pink top along with her bright, handmade yellow shorts. And to complement the rest, she wears short white sock and yellow, short-heeled shoes. In her Cure Form, her hair is still the same hair color, but her pigtails are taken out and replaced with more longer hair and two heart-shaped buns. Her hair is also dyed pink at the end at has cute, little ringlets in the front as well, also going with her eye color as well, which is pink. Her top is mainly light pink with a brighter pink near the boob area with a pink leaf-shaped bow with a gold center. She also has yellow strings tied up against her body to hold the outfit in place and poofy bright pink sleeves with a white trim at the end with orange, long, sleeveless cuffed gloves with gold bracelets at each side. Below her white whipped cream dollops, she has a poofy pink skirt that is about knee length, with white stockings and bright yellow high heels. Personality Melissa is a very sweet and bright 12-year old girl who has a passion for baking sweets, especially cupcakes. She is quite childish at times, but she loves to help others. She really loves animals, cats being her favorite. While she can be a little bit stubborn, she is mostly very easy-going and accepting. Relationships *[[Aki, Althea|'Aki, Althea']] *'Fuyu, Iri' Cure Sweets "Creating a kind world, one cupcake at a time! Cure Sweets" ''-Cure Sweets'' Cure Sweets is the alter ego of Haru Melissa. In order to transform, she needs her Artsy! Notebook and her Creative Pen and has to shout Let's Go! Precure Creation! She has the ability to throw tornados of sprinkles and frosting at her enemies. Attacks Baking Tornado- This is Cure Sweets' first main attack. She uses her Whip Wand and throws a small tornado with some sprinkles onto the enemy, purifying it. It is a Short, one-ranged attack. Baking Tornado Vortex- This is an upgraded attack of Cure Sweets' first main attack. She uses her Whip Wand and shoots tornados with sprinkles and frosting inside, with a small tornado surrounding it. When hit by the attack, the frosting and sprinkles dissolve the enemy, purifying it. Sometimes, she is able to create a second main tornado with the attack. It is a long, one-ranged attack. Etymology Melissa comes from the Greek word "mélissa", meaning bee. This, in turn, comes from the word "meli," meaning honey. This is a reference to her being "sweet" like honey, as well as being a common ingredient in baking. Haru comes from the Japanese word for Spring. Trivia *Melissa is an Aries. *Melissa was originally planned to be a yellow cure, but [[F. M. Neko|'F. M. Neko']] thought it would be best if there was a pink cure, if not the leader. *She's the second tan cure, after Cure Soleil. *Melissa was inspired by [https://fandomofprettycure.fandom.com/wiki/E._R._Yumiko E. R. Yumiko's] love of cupcakes. *Cure Sweets' first upgraded attack, "Baking Tornado Vortex", was inspired by a real-life tornado called "Multi-Vortex Tornado", in which there are multiple small tornados around the main tornado, sometimes creating a second one. **The attack was also originally named "Baking Tornado Disaster". Category:Pink Cures Category:Artsy *Precure Category:Female Category:Females Category:♀ Females Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists